


Hypocritical Heartwarming

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where nothing's actually going on, but the assumption is made that someone, somewhere is having fabulous nookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocritical Heartwarming

**Author's Note:**

> Went out of the country for a bit, came back and had severe burnout. Been wanting to write, nothing working, then last night as I was falling asleep, this hit and bam! Wrote until midnight, when my brain turned to mush. So yay, ficcage?
> 
> Title comes from [this animated RotG/TV Tropes gif set](http://dontracearabbitmate.tumblr.com/post/84613913523/tv-tropes-bunnymund-see-captions-for-brief).

The thing of it is, Aster _might_ be feeling a mite over protective of the newest Guardian. Not because Jack needs it, the winter sprite can more than take care of himself, but it’s sort of his way of trying to make things up to Jack, because he was a jerk the first couple of times he met and Aster’s grown to like him. 

Probably a little bit more than he should, but still. Jack’s a good guy. And listening to the little whispers going on in the background around them has the fur between his shoulder blades itching. 

It’s sort of Aster’s fault, the whispers. It’s Jack’s first time at a big shindig like this, all the various spirits out and about and interacting. Aster’s used to it, but it’s still bit overwhelming, everyone crowded in and talking, all the conversations flying around at once, people constantly talking over each other. 

Accidental jostling happens. The second time Aster sees this, he exchanges a wary look with North and plants himself at the winter sprite’s side, throwing a companionable arm around Jack’s shoulders. Jack laughs and makes a disparaging comment about Aster's presence, even as he leans in, his body language broadcasting that Jack's comfortable with Aster being that close. 

It raises a few eyebrows, Aster tends to be standoffish and defensive of his personal space, with few exceptions. But it works as a distraction as goes North to let the other two know. Jack won’t be without someone watching his back for the entire event. 

They’re Guardians, they stick together. 

Even though whenever he and Jack get within range of each other, they start taking the piss out of each other. Bickering back and forth, riling each other up, quips swinging back and forth faster than any tennis match. There's no real heat behind it anymore. It’s a bit of fun for them both. 

And it’s been great for countering North’s ‘Christmas is the Better Holiday’, Jack slyly teaming up with Aster, the two of them teasing North until the Cossack throws his hands in the air and begs them to stop. It’s only happened a few times, North’s catching on, but Aster savours his victories where he can. 

So Aster can kind of understand how people might confuse their standard method of communication as flirting. Especially given that Aster had made it clear he wasn’t on the market this year. 

He doesn’t mind the occasional tumble in the hay, and being the Avatar of Spring and New Life came with a certain overabundance of virility. Not so much for him, being alien in origin he’s yet to begat a sprog here on Earth, but for his partners. Spirits tended to be barren, so this makes him a popular partner for those looking to have kids. 

But Aster isn’t interested at the moment. Partly because of watching over Jack, and partly because he is still recouping the last bits of his reserves. He’s happily a godfather to a great many offspring who probably wouldn’t have been born otherwise, but if Pitch attacks again, fighting takes priority, even if his energy levels are mostly recovered. 

So between the banter and Aster’s reluctance to bed anyone, it’s not entirely unreasonable that many jumped to the assumption that they must be romantically involved. 

Not that Aster would mind that, but he likes having Jack as a friend, and he’s not so sure that Jack’s up for more than that yet. Jack’s had some big changes the past couple of years, Manny calling him, facing the Boogeyman, being seen and believed in, becoming a Guardian. Jack’s quick and good at adapting, but he’s still finding his feet, figuring out his way of doing things.

Throwing another wrench in the works seems like a poor way for pay Jack back for making Aster laugh as much he does now, so he’s waiting. A time for everything and everything in its time. And if it was one thing Aster had plenty of, it was time.

And Jack’ll prolly have a good laugh over this, once the party’s over. First, they have to make their way through it. It’s only matter of luck that Jack hasn’t heard the comments about Aster being stuck with an icicle in bed. How Jack must be cold, and frigid, with icy toes, because of his frosty nature.

That couldn’t be any farther from the truth, even if Jack is currently a little bit shy side tonight, overwhelmed by the amount of people who can see him in the room. So Aster might be getting a little bit too much enjoyment as he puts a swagger in his hips as he lasciviously introduces Jack as the Guardian of _**Fun**_. 

-They’re not entirely certain if Jack's centre is best described as ‘Joy’ or ‘Fun’, the two being closely linked to each other, but ‘Fun’ works a bit better in this context. 

Poor Jack is going to be terribly confused when this all catches up to him, that he’s got a reputation about being fun in bed without actually having done anything to earn it. 

He's certain that Jack’ll eventually forgive Aster for lending Jack a bit of his notoriety, but the explanation might take a bit. He’s pretty sure Jack’s not quite ready for all of what Aster’s abilities entail, Jack’s still very much an innocent in that aspect, even if he does understand the mechanics.

That is still a discussion that North dearly never wishes to repeat. Jack was quite gleeful in his descriptions of the facts, complete with lewd hand gestures for visual aids and sound effects. 

But in the meantime, it’s worth it to hear the whispers begin to change, from jealous hisses to envious sighs. That Jack’s supposed partner is a lucky bastard, to land _him_ in the sack. 

If Aster stepped away now, Jack would probably have have plenty of suitors, fluttering their eyelashes and flirting with Jack to test this new rumour out. Which yeah, not going to happen, not while Aster’s around.

Aster ruffles Jack’s hair, something only he’s allowed to do, prompting a bright joyful laugh, and smirks a little wider. Partly at the subterfuge, and partly because he really is a lucky bastard, to have a friend in Jack Frost. 

-fin-


End file.
